


I Love You, You Idiot

by childofsummer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: A surprise attack at the DEO threatens everything that Alex has built for herself.





	I Love You, You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Seaunicorn! I hope this is something like what you wanted :)
> 
> Prompt: Director Danvers - Almost dying/brink of death confessions of love

Alex freezes in the middle of the Command Centre as Lucy Lane strolls in with a smirk firmly fixed on her face. Lucy has been back in National City for six months, working out of the desert facility with Vasquez. She seamlessly fitted herself back in with the Superfriends and one month after she got back she asked Alex out on a date. Alex said yes and they have been dating for nearly five months now. They are keeping it quiet at work to maintain some level of professionalism but all of their friends know about their relationship. Alex counts the brunette as her closest friend and she absolutely adores the shorter woman, so there is no reason that the mere sight of her should cause her to completely shut down.

Except.

Except, when Lucy walked in, the light hit her just right and emphasised every fit line and gentle curve of her body, causing Alex’s mouth to go dry and her heart to thud erratically. It still surprises her sometimes just how attractive her girlfriend is.

Lucy stops to tease Winn about something and the sound of her laughter turns Alex into a lovesick mess. They haven’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet, but Alex feels it every single day. She just hasn’t worked out how to tell her yet. Kara keeps telling her that she doesn’t need a big moment to tell Lucy how she feels, but she wants it to be special and something that they will both remember.

Lucy is in the city office today because they will be holding interviews for new recruits and there are too many for Alex to get through on her own. Lucy strolls towards her with a smirk painted across her face and Alex’s stomach clenches reflexively.

“Good morning Director Danvers.” Lucy says with wink.

“Deputy Director Lane.” Alex nods her head stiffly towards the brunette as two agents pass close by.

“Shall we take this to your office?” Lucy eyes Alex in her tactical gear and the redhead is standing close enough to hear her breath hitch quietly in her throat.

“Of course.” Alex takes a deep breath before leading her girlfriend out of the Command Centre.

They almost make it to Alex’s office before they are intercepted by Winn carrying a precariously high stack of folders.

“Oh good, you’re both here. I have the first candidate set up in the briefing room and we are ready to go when you are.” Winn smiles obliviously as he passes Alex a file from the top of his stack.

“Alright lead the way.” Alex sighs in disappointment and Lucy growls under her breath as they follow Winn to the briefing room.

They spend most of the day in the briefing room with all of the candidates and they decide to take a short break sometime after lunch. Kara flies in with takeaway Chinese for them and the three women chat as they make their way through the pile of food that that is scattered over the table. Kara has four potstickers in her mouth when there is a loud boom causing the building to suddenly shake and a wailing alarm starts blaring. Supergirl immediately flies towards the source of the incident and Alex and Lucy gear up and follow.

The Command Centre is filled with agents running back and forth and Winn instantly appears by Alex’s side to fill her in. “We are under attack by a group of rogue aliens. They seem to be attempting to break another alien out of the cell block using explosives. So far we can’t get any agents close to them because they are heavily armed.”

“Okay, what about Supergirl?” Alex asks as she finishes adjusting the straps on her bulletproof vest.

“Currently clearing the street of innocent bystanders. There are a few aliens that stayed outside, probably for this reason, and she is doing her best to minimalize casualties.” Winn promptly responds as he pulls up a security feed on his tablet.

“Alright good, the civilians are the most important thing at the moment, so keep her out there for now.” Alex says as she moves to the middle of the room. Her agents stand silently waiting for her orders so she only has to raise her voice slightly to be heard. “Alpha team with me, we’re going down to the basement to contain the prisoners. Beta team will remain here with Deputy Director Lane to protect the Command Centre and provide backup should it be required.”

As soon as she stops speaking every person in the room springs into motion and she barely has a chance to wave goodbye to Lucy before she is being funnelled down a hallway by Alpha Team. They reach the basement to find complete chaos. The prisoners have all been released from their cells and the fight that follows is swift and brutal.

Alex is thrown through a glass wall and she can feel a shard imbed itself in her lower back. She hopes that it isn’t too deep. Once all of the aliens have been locked back into their cells Alpha Team shake off their hurts and fall in line as Alex leads them back upstairs. She is receiving spotty reports that the Command Centre is under attack so she moves them faster and her heart clenches fearfully for Lucy and Winn.

They can hear the fighting and the screaming long before they reach the Command Centre and it makes Alex’s blood pound alarmingly. Just as they reach the final hallway there is a small explosion and part of the wall crumbles beside them. Alex gives the order to move and Alpha Team storms the Command Centre.

Alex immediately counts three dead aliens. Two of them look humanoid but the third is a large lizard-type creature with long spikes protruding from its arms and legs. Winn is crawling out from under a desk absolutely covered in dust. Alpha Team move to help Beta Team once they are confident that the threat has passed. Kara flies in with an alien in each hand and a streak of blood on her forehead.

Beta Team are carrying more severe injuries than Alpha Team and Alex starts to panic when she realises that she can’t see Lucy amongst the injured. Doctor Hamilton and the medics arrive and start triaging her agents but she still can’t find Lucy. Kara notices her distress and uses her x-ray vision to look through the walls. She drags Alex down two hallways where they find Lucy leaning against the wall next to the body of another dead lizard-type alien. The brunette is breathing heavily and there is an alarming amount of blood pooling beneath her on the white floor.

“Hey, there’s my girl.” Lucy slurs as Alex slides to a stop next to her, the glass in her back pinching at the movement.

“Kara, go get Doctor Hamilton!” Alex shouts as she touches Lucy‘s pale, clammy skin. The sudden whoosh of wind is the only indicator that Supergirl has done as ordered.

“You are really beautiful.” Lucy smiles as she traces Alex’s jawline with bloody fingertips.

“Lucy, I need you to tell me where you’re hurt.” Alex does her best to keep her panic contained as she runs her hands over her girlfriend’s body in an attempt to find her injury. Lucy inhales sharply as Alex’s hand brushes over the end of something that is stuck in her lower abdomen. Alex pulls out a knife and carefully cuts away Lucy’s shirt to find one of the alien’s spikes embedded deep inside her body, causing a steady stream of blood to trail over her too pale skin.

“It hurts.” Lucy whines as Alex does her best to stem the flow of blood with the shirt she just cut off.

“I know, but you’re going to be okay, I promise.” Alex does her best to smile comfortingly but she can feel the sheen of tears in her eyes. Lucy’s breathing is becoming quite ragged and she is starting to tremble.

Lucy raises her bloody hands and gently cups Alex’s face. “I love you Alex.” She breathes out softly.

“I love you too, Lucy. I love you so much and I need you to hang on for me.” Alex’s tears break free as she watches Lucy smile at her admission.

“Love you.” Lucy mumbles as her hands fall lifelessly to the floor and her eyes roll back into her head. Alex screams as her girlfriend slumps over so she doesn’t realise that Doctor Hamilton and the medics have appeared behind her.

Kara pulls her away from Lucy and the medics quickly load her up onto the gurney and run it down the hall towards the Med Bay. Alex is on her knees shaking violently from shock. Kara has her arms wrapped tightly around her sister as she watches the progress of the med team through the walls.

“She said she loves me.” Alex whispers into Kara’s shoulder.

“I heard.” Kara smiles softly.

“What am I gonna do if she dies Kara?” Alex’s voice breaks causing the blonde to gently rock her back and forth.

“She’s not gonna die. I can still hear her heart beating. It’s weak but it hasn’t stopped, not once.” Kara states into her sister’s hair.

“You promise?” Alex whispers.

“I promise. Now let’s get you cleaned up so that you’re ready for when she wakes up.” Kara presses a kiss against Alex’s temple and stands up, prompting the redhead to follow.

Alex slips slightly in Lucy’s blood and her lip wobbles precariously as she realises. Two agents from Alpha Team find them and ask Alex for orders so she straightens her spine and follows them back to the Command Centre. She does her best to ignore the bloody boot prints that she is leaving in the hallway. She barks orders as the medics remove the shard of glass from her back and stitch her up, but her thoughts are with Lucy the entire time. Kara stays close by and she nods reassuringly every time Alex looks to her about Lucy’s condition. Once she has everything mostly under control, Kara drags her down to the showers and hovers helplessly as Alex washes all of the blood and dirt away.

After what feels like an eternity Alex makes her way down to the Med Bay where Lucy is asleep on a bed, hooked up to a multitude of machines. All of the lights and beeps tell her that her girlfriend is still alive, but she doesn’t quite believe it until she sits on the chair next to the bed and feels the warmth of her skin for herself. She gently laces their fingers together and cringes at the tacky feeling of Lucy’s bloody hand sticking to hers. The Med Team only had time to clean around the wound for the surgery before they went back to patching up the rest of the agents, so Lucy still has blood on her face and in her hair.

Alex’s back is beginning to throb but she gets up and gathers the things that she needs to clean up her girlfriend. As she finishes setting everything onto a trolley a hand rests gently onto her shoulder.

“Kara said you might need me.” Tears spring to Alex’s eyes at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“You’re here.” Alex turns around and pulls Eliza into a desperate hug.

“It’s okay, my sweet girl, I’m here.” Eliza whispers soothingly, ignoring the silent tears that are soaking into her shoulder.

Eliza helps Alex move the trolley over to Lucy’s bedside and together they work methodically to clean the blood and grime from the small brunette. Kara appears not long after with an armload of food and Eliza forces Alex to eat something to keep her strength up. Alex pulls a chair right up to the edge of the bed so that she can hold Lucy’s hand and it isn’t long before she falls asleep.

Kara checks in with Doctor Hamilton before lifting Alex into the bed beside her girlfriend. She watches fondly as the small crease in Alex’s forehead disappears once she is nestled in close to the brunette.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wakes the next morning to the sound of Lucy’s soft snores and a dull throb in her back. She listens for a moment to the sound of her girlfriend’s steady heart beat on the monitor before getting up so that she can use the bathroom. Eliza comes into the room with some breakfast not long after she gets back in bed with Lucy.

The smell of bacon rouses the brunette and after much swearing and grumbling she opens her eyes and stares pitifully at her girlfriend. “Why do I feel like an elephant sat on me?”

Alex laughs as Lucy sighs dramatically before making grabby hands towards Eliza and the bacon. “I love you, you idiot.”

"I love you too, but I will fight you if you don't give me some bacon right now." Lucy pouts at Alex and Eliza brings a plate over, smiling fondly at all of her girls.


End file.
